The Way I Loved You
by AngelicKat445
Summary: Boyfriends...can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Songfic, Rosius


**Well, here it is. I hope you like it, because I actually think it's pretty damn good. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

___

He is sensible

_And so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

"Oh, Rosie! You're so lucky!" Little Molly said in a cooing voice, as if she were speaking to a young child. I tried not too roll my eyes and instead just nodded.

"Oh, I know! He's so kind and polite –" Lucy began, but Lily cut over her.

"_And_ he's _so cute_!" They erupted in a fit of giggles while I wore a fake smile, trying to seem as if this was all well and good and natural. But it wasn't. I was getting sick of their enjoyment of my boyfriend, but not for the envious reasons you'd think.

"I'm so jealous, Rosie!" Lucy squealed. "He's sane – unlike you – and polite – unlike you – and he actually cares about his appearance." I loved Lucy, but she could be a real snob. But I laughed with the girls anyway.

"Yeah, he's a keeper," I said, still wearing that damned false grin. _In the basement_, I added to myself as a side note.

_He says everything I_

_Need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

"Milady," he said, bowing deeply and holding out his hand. I took it gently, muttering in a very strong British accent, "Thank you, good sir," and we began to dance.

We danced with grace, with elegance. His right hand was high up my back, my left was on his shoulder, and our opposite ones were holding each other warmly. There was never an incorrect step, for we'd practiced this many times. The movements were slow, precise, impeccable, and yet, they couldn't be more wrong.

I felt so much like a puppet when I was with him. My thoughts were there for me, and I didn't seem to control my body, for instead, everything he said to me that was so perfect all the time made my body make those abstinent gestures. It was thoughtless, however so detailed.

I knew that I couldn't ask for anything better than him, but I craved the old me. The me who loved…_my ex_. The thought of calling him that made me shiver.

_He opens up my door_

_And I get into his car_

_And he says, "You look beautiful tonight"_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

I watched Dad flick the page of his newspaper, seeming unnaturally calm. Especially since I was about to go on a date. _With a boy_. He obviously knew this, because I didn't wear a dress every night, nor heels and makeup. I stood out in our simple home, like a diamond in a pile of coal.

Mum was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Hugo was upstairs, doing Merlin knows what. I was sitting on the sofa, playing with a loose thread on the blanket covering the back of it. I rolled it around my finger and then unrolled it, and so on. Glancing out the window every few seconds began to hurt my neck.

Finally, a knock at the door interrupted my fiddling and I stood up immediately. Opening it, I saw him standing there, his dark hair was slicked back and he wore the most amazing suit I'd ever seen. Not a speck of lint covered it. I heard footsteps behind me and Dad shook hands with him like old friends. This annoyed me immensely.

We left after a bit of talking on Dad and his part. He opened the door of his Kia Soul (some sort of Muggle car) and I took a seat. I heard his clear voice say, "You look beautiful." And I felt perfect.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two am and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

But this wasn't me. This wasn't natural. I missed the enchanted motorcycle that my ex (_shudder_) used to drive me around on. And the way that I drove it sometimes, too. I missed screaming at him in the middle of the road, fighting about something or other, and then kissing when rain began to come down in buckets. I missed the familiar places we went to every date. He used to pester me until I broke down and I'd stay up until two in the morning, cursing him.

I knew that this was only love, though. Love that drove us mad. And I wanted it again.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

We acted crazy when we were near each other. It was pure passion, full of fire and ice and opposites that attacked each other until there was nothing left to do but snog. He broke me down over and over again, and I unwound because of him. It was better than Firewhiskey and Butterbeer and winning the lottery and having my family accept him all in one.

I never knew that I could feel that much. But that was the way I loved him.

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

During my moodiest times of the month – girls, you know what I'm talking about – he didn't bother me. He respected me when I said that I didn't want to do something, which I knew that my other 'he' wouldn't do. _He_ would've kept on asking and asking until there were bats flying out his nose.

Waiting wasn't a problem either, because he had a way of getting to the point. No matter what it was, he didn't beat around the bush. _He_ would've drawn out whatever he'd been trying to say. _He_ would've tried anything to keep me waiting until I bloody lost it and began the 'seduction' method instead.

He arrived at our home exactly on time every time. Never did he show up an hour, or a minute, or even a second late. He was always right on time. _He_ always showed up after many complaints from Dad, saying that 'a young man shouldn't keep his date waiting'. Of course, when he actually arrived, I always forgave him.

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming_

_And endearing_

_And I'm comfortable_

Dad wasn't a fan of me dating anyone, but for some reason, he got to my father. They would speak about his life and how school was going and how he wanted to take up a job in that area of government. Sometimes, he'd arrive at our home only to chat with Dad.

And Mum loved him, too. She often invited him to dinner, always boasting about how I wouldn't want it any other way, when I didn't have a say in this matter whatsoever. She adored how polite and considerate he was whenever he was in. It nearly drove me insane.

Hugo didn't really give a damn that I went out with him, as long as he kept his hands to himself when he was around. He showered me in compliments twenty-four seven, always knowing just what to say. And I liked it.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two am and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

But Dad hated _him_. He was the son of his childhood enemy. 'The spawn of pure evil', Dad would always say when I announced I was going to dinner with him. Whenever he tried to compliment my father in some way, Dad would tactically ignore it or mention that he was an Auror who could see through a liar a mile away.

Mum was, of course, the more reasonable of the two, and while she didn't love him, she showed no strong hatred towards my own high regard of him. Hugo literally clenched his wand every time his hand was on me. And it was madness

But it was us.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_

_And my heart's not breakin'_

'_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

I looked at the clock on the wall opposite me. It read that only half an hour had passed since we arrived. He was laughing with one of his Muggle friends about something or other that was frivolous in every way. I was on a double date with him, his friend Nick, and his girlfriend, Anna. I laughed along with them, all of it sounding hollow and fake.

"And you think Mr. Wilson will let you off that easy with a 'B', Sam?" Nick asked through chuckles. They all erupted in fits of giggles again. Did I mention that Samuel Peterson, my boyfriend, is a Muggle? And he knows nothing of my being a witch? I had no idea what a 'B' was.

You'd think my lack of understanding everything they were saying would make me feel left out, but it was rather nice to be left in solitude. Everything around me dissolved and I was sitting alone, waiting for another sixty minutes to pass.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating_

_Intoxicating_

_Complicated_

_Got away like some mistake_

_And I_

_He_ was a wizard. I didn't have to hide my secrets. I didn't have to lie to him about where I went to school before graduation, because he was right there with me through it. We were wild and crazy during our school years.

He was so frustrating, always flirting. And intoxicating, and complicated. It was love and I didn't want to stop it. But he managed to get away. Whether it was because he met someone else or what, I was left without him. And half my heart was gone, because he still had it.

_I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two am and I'm cursin' your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Finally, the date ended and we walked out of the fancy restaurant. Partway down the road, I saw a dark shadow standing at the end of an alleyway. With gray eyes. Gray eyes that I recognized and loved.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Sam stopped as well, looking frightened at me. "Everything all right, Rose?" he asked quietly. I continued to stare down the alley and knew that I hadn't imagined those eyes. They were there, and so was the rest of him.

"Rose, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" he persisted. I finally tore my eyes away from the looming figure and stared at his blue ones that I was so sick of.

"Sam," I began, taking a small step back. "I wanna breakup." He looked a bit surprised but soon took my hands and nodded.

"All right, Rosie," he said. And without another word, he walked off. And I was left to stand there, stunned. I had expected much more than just 'All right, Rosie' and a small handshake. But all the same, it meant less time to be spent away from _him_.

I began to slowly walk down the alley, but it soon turned into a sprint and then, I was engulfed in his scent. He wrapped his own arms around me and I pushed my face into his shoulder, fighting back tears. I missed him so much.

"Scorpius," I said through choked sobs. There was a hushing noise from above me and I lost control. Tears began to spill from my eyes and I was nothing more than a blubbering mess.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Ooooo…oooooh…_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

"I didn't expect the waterworks," he said in that smug tone. I looked up at him and, after a gentle punch in the stomach, I kissed him.

And I was once again on the roller coaster.

* * *

**Enjoy it? Hate it? Even haters get a cookie if they review!**


End file.
